Bert Raccoon: The Dream Continues
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Part 2 of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cool September day in Hollywood, California. A young raccoon named Bentley walked down the street on Sunset Boulevard, until he reached a building called "Superstar Theater Agency". He had seen a commercial on TV about the famous director/publicist, Maurice LeChien, who was looking for someone to star in his new movie.

Born in France, Maurice was the the oldest of a family of movie enthusiasts. At the age of 21, he emigrated to Canerica, where he directed his first film called _Hats Off To You_, and that was the one movie that launched him to international renown. So far, he has directed over 150 films, including the new one that was going to come out next year.

Bentley went inside and found Snagglepuss at the desk. He came up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Bentley Raccoon. I'm an ex-member of the Time Toon Cops, and I'm here to see if there's any chance for me to get into acting."

"I'm sorry," replied Snagglepuss. "But there are about hundreds of little young wannabes who want to act in Maurice LeChien's new movie, _Wiz Kid_. Thousands, even."

"But this is my one big chance to make it into movie business. Can I see him? Please? Just for a moment?"

Snagglepuss looked at him for some time, before pressing a button and saying, "Mr. LeChien, there's a young man by the name of Bentley Raccoon, and he wants to see you."

A male voice with a French accent replied through the intercom, "_Merveilleux_! Send him in now!"

And so, Bentley went through a door, which led into a room. He was about to meet one of the greatest directors of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bentley entered the room, where a middle-aged male French poodle in an old-fashioned directing costume was talking on a cell phone. He yelled at the caller in rapid-fire French, before hanging up and looking at Bentley. He said, "Oh, _bonjour_. What can I do for you, young man?"

"Who is that you're talking to on the phone?" Bentley asked.

The poodle replied, "Zat was my hard-hearted cousin Antoine. He and I were arguing over ze budget of my new movie. He said it would cost 2 million dollars, but I say 1 million! Zat's easier to handle than 2 million! _Telle bêtise enfantine_, I'll say!" He breathed a heavy sigh, before calming down and continuing calmly, "Anyway, my name is Maurice LeChien, ze greatest director in all of ze United States of Canerica. And I'm also a pretty good publicist, too."

"Hi, Mr. LeChien," said Bentley, introducing himself. "I'm Bentley Raccoon, and I'm here for-"

Maurice interrupted, "No, let me guess, let me guess...you're zat young raccoon who was part of ze world-famous Time Toon Cops, eh?"

"Well, I was, once. But I parted from that group to seek my own fortune."

"You're in luck, then, young monsieur. I've been in ze filming industry for nearly 20 years, working for zat magnificent company known as Crazy Cat Studios. But, _ma foi_, I've never seen such an intelligent-looking young man like yourself in all my years of directing and producing. I really enjoy your little blue shirt-and your eyes, black as a starless night in Paris..."

"You like how I look?"

Maurice laughed and clapped his paws. He exclaimed, "_Oui_! _Oui_! And come to think of it, you're just ze kind of young boy I need for my brand-new film. In so saying...I'd like to offer you a starring role as Ben Fletcher, ze computer genius in ze new movie _Wiz Kid_."

Bentley's eyes lit up with interest. He said, "Really? Oh, thanks, Mr. LeChien. When do I start?"

Maurice replied, "Not yet." He got up and left for a moment, before returning with a huge pile of papers. He continued, "You can't be a star unless you sign ze contract, my dear Monsieur Raccoon. All of my policies and privileges are stated in zis 50-page contract, which you will sign in order to become a great success in any of my future films. Now, if you'll please, sign right here..." Bentley proceeded to sign his name in every page of the contract, and when he was done, Maurice handed him another pile of papers and went on, "And here's your script. Go over it carefully-we'll begin production first thing tomorrow, so don't forget your lines."

"I won't!" said Bentley, as he left the building.

On the next day, Bentley went to a Crazy Cat Studios building to begin his new life as a movie star. He spent all night practicing his lines until he got them right, and from the time the sun came up, he was primed and ready. Day after day, week after week, the production of the movie underwent a lot of progress, the cast and crew often pausing to take breaks or eat lunch. Then, it all came to the big moment when the final scene was being filmed.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Bentley, to the old male raccoon portraying his father in the film. "I know I disobeyed you by tapping into the virtual world and almost causing the Cybertrons to take over Earth. But I promise you that from now on, it won't ever happen again."

As the two raccoons shared a hug, Maurice said through the megaphone, "And...cut! Zat's a wrap!"

The cast departed from the background scene and Bentley walked over to his chair. He asked, "So, how did I do?"

"It took only fifteen takes for zis scene, Monsieur Raccoon," replied Maurice. "But you did wonderfully. Now's ze time for you to give yourself a real break-the studio crew will do the rest. Once we can get zis thing through for editing and reediting, then it'll be ready to be released into theaters. I'm surprised, because even though it took four short months to complete ze film, you still took care to adjust to ze working schedule. You've proved yourself to have a promising future as an actor, Monsieur Raccoon. And I assure you, when ze film is out, your good luck comes in."

"Thanks, Mr. LeChien," said Bentley. "I really appreciate you offering me a nice job. When will the movie be released?"

"It will come out in Spring of next year-let's say it will be April 25, 2018. Is zat all right with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

Bentley got out of the chair and as he started to leave, he waved goodbye, saying, "I'll see you at the screening party!"

"Me, too," said Maurice. "And don't forget to remind President Raccoon and his family and friends to come over and see ze new film!"

"I will!"

And so, Bentley left the Crazy Cat Studios and went home. He couldn't wait for that magical day when the movie comes out. And when it does, he will become the talk of the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ONE YEAR LATER...

It was April 25, 2018-the movie _Wiz Kid_ was finally out. Everyone flocked over to Hollywood to attend the movie's premiere. President Bert Raccoon was there, with his wife Lisa, his son Bert Jr., and Blaze. Charles Roberts III was also there, with Colleen and her kids. The moment the film started, Bentley knew in his heart that he would become a big star one day.

And it happened. The movie became a #1 blockbuster hit, with the budget of over a whopping 8.5 million dollars-the largest amount of money any film has ever made. It received countless good reviews. And best of all, it was given two thumbs up...ALL THE WAY UP! The young raccoon had become an overnight success, and his acting career was off to a brilliant start. He soon went on to star in the many films LeChien made, becoming more famous than ever. And as he continued to be famous, he was growing up.

A lot of other events happened around the time of the movie's premiere and Bentley's eventual fame. Charles III became a wrestler for the TNA. He first started out in the Minor Wrestling League (MWL) and Triple A in Mexico. Then he headed to TNA, WWE and back to TNA. President Raccoon always had the honor of hosting every game of these wrestling leagues-after all, he was there to cheer his new friend on.

And in the White House in Washington DC, Lisa gave birth to her second son. The child was christened Rocky George Raccoon-he was named for his great-granduncle Rocky Raccoon, and his middle name came from the name of his maternal grandfather, George Raccoon. Life in the United States of Canerica went on as pleasantly as ever. Then, something exciting happened-Schaeffer, the old sheepdog and the personal friend of President Raccoon, opened a new restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The name of the new restaurant was Blue Spruce Cafe, the updated version of the old restraurant in the Evergreen Forest, where Bert and his friends used to hang out. And there was also a coffee shop, called Broo's Brew. At the opening of the new restaurant/coffee shop, everyone came to enjoy the food and drinks, and he was very happy to see this.

Two years later in 2020, Charles III and Colleen had a daughter. Her name was Sarah Roberts, and she was a half-human half-British Collie hybrid. And Charles III continued his way up into the championships, beating Kurt Angel, Somoa Joe, Aj Styles, Suicide and Jeff Jerrett for the TNA World Title in the King of the Mountain Match. And he won.

Then one day in 2040 (twenty years later), Mickey Mouse came to Bert with the recent news. He said, "Mr. President, there's going to be an Anime Convention in Tokyo, Japan. Everybody's going to be there-especially our old friends, the Samurai Pizza Cats."

"And you're saying that I have to host it?" asked Bert.

Mickey nodded his head. "Yes, sir. But be forewarned-there's been a rumor going around that Rayian Fox, our old enemy, is coming back from his grave to get revenge on Charles Roberts and his Lightning Force Agency team."

"He is? No problem-the one thing that old furry blood-sucker doesn't know is that the ex-president has been in his Cryo-Freezer for nearly 26 years now."

"It's true. But now he's after you and your colleagues."

Bert was shocked. He muttered, "He...he is...is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is. That's why I'm asking you and your friends to watch yourselves while you're attending the convention."

"Thanks for the info, Mickey. We'll be careful."

Ralph said, "What's going on, Bert?"

"Ralph," replied Bert, an ominous tone in his voice as he took a laser gun out of one of his drawers. "Call Alex II and the rest of our pals. We're going to Japan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team arrived in Japan, to accompany Bert at the Anime Convention. He was the host of the event. Charles III, the TNA World Champ, was also there-millions of fans came to meet him and get his autographs. They even had the oppotunity to take a picture with him, too.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Lisa, speaking to the eager audience. "My husband, President Bert Raccoon!"

The audience cheered wildly as Bert got up on stage, with his two sons following him. His oldest son, Bert Jr., was now 25 years old, having recently graduated from Charles Roberts University (formerly Radcliffe) in Neo-Boston, Massachusetts. The youngest son, Rocky, was 22 years old, and recently attending Harvard University. And in Lisa's arms was the new child in the family, Sidney Charles Raccoon, an infant.

"People of Tokyo and of the entire country of Japan," Bert began. "It is my pleasure and honor to be the host of this year's annual Anime Convention, celebrating the unique culture of the cartoons that have since changed our way of life as we know it. In case you didn't notice, anime is a different kind of cartoon that doesn't have the same format as our own cartoons in the West do, but one thing's for sure, only one thing hasn't changed-our love for animation. Since the end of World War II, a long time ago, we had found so many ways to repair the bond between the East and the West-which we actually did, anyway. So, let's hear it for the anime cartoons that we have embraced as an integral part of Canerican culture since the rise of Pokemon and all the other cartoons after that!"

The audience cheered again. Bert Jr. smiled and said, "Nice choice of words, Dad."

"Thank you," replied Bert.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Rayian Fox appeared outside the convention center in Tokyo, in the disguise of a wandering tourist. With him were his wife Belladonna, his sons Rayian Fox Jr. and Rain Fox, and his daughter Jane Fox. And they all arrived with their Vampire Fox minions.

"TIME TO GET REVENGE ON ALEX II, BERT AND THE LIGHTING FORCE AGENCY!" Rayian said, laughing. "But first, a little distraction before the action..."

"Right," said Belladonna. They put on their tourist disguises and entered the convention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a moment of time, there was a large explosion that rocked the convention center. Chaos ensued as millions of fans ran for their lives. Looking around for the source of the commotion, Alex II said, "What was that?"

"It was ME!" said Rayian, as he and his family appeared. "IT'S TIME TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!"

"Not on your life!" replied Bert boldly. He quickly loaded up his laser gun and continued, "Let's go!"

Never in their lives had Bert Raccoon expected his empire to be hit by a ruthless enemy. He wanted to make sure the world was the safest place to live in, until Rayian ruined it all. The fight went on, the Time Toon Cops battling Rayian's wicked vampire fox family. But only one of them was destined to receive the wound that bears witness to the event: Bert Jr., the president's son.

Bert Jr. was a cop-in-training, and ever since he was smaller he wanted to grow up to be a great commander like Alex II. He was battling one of the members of Rayian's brood when he looked up and saw Rayian knocking President Raccoon to the ground, causing the gun to drop out of his paw. Rayian laughed evilly, before saying, "Now you're gonna be one of us, President Raccoon! Together, we shall rule the world!" And then he prepared to bite Bert in the neck.

Bert Jr. shouted, "Dad! NOOOOOOOOO!" He rushed forward, pushed President Raccoon out of the way, and used his tail to whack Rayian in the face. The vampire fox hissed, before he snapped back and bit Bert Jr.'s tail. The young raccoon yelled in pain.

"Rayian's got the president's son!" shouted Alex II. "Razor, you and Tammy pull Bert Jr. to safety. I'll deal with that furry monster yet!"

Razor and Tammy rushed in and dragged the unconscious Bert Jr. away from the battlefield. The battle continued, until Rayian and his family was defeated. As he and his clan turned into black dust, he cried out, "Curse you, Alex II! Curse you and all of your allies! I SHALL RETURN!" And then, they were gone. Alex II and the others ran over to Bert Jr. Rocky said to Bert, "Are you sure he's gonna be okay, Dad?"

"I don't know," replied Bert. "But it's a lucky thing he didn't turn into a vampire." He continued, his voice quaking, "Oh, no...he's conking out! Quick, Ralph, call the paramedics!"

Ralph nodded, and quickly took out his cell phone to call the hospital. Bert held his son's body in his arms and sobbed sadly. "Wake up...oh, Bert Jr., please wake up..."

Soon, Bert Jr. was taken away to the hospital back in Washington DC, where he remained until he fully recovered. But where the evil vampire fox had bitten him, his scar forever remains. The Anime Convention was resumed once more and President Raccoon got his confidence back. Everyone was happy...except Blaze the Cat. The president's heroic overcoming of obstacles had reminded her of her long-frozen husband, Charles Roberts. Almost every night, she cried herself to sleep-she told herself over and over again that he would come back someday, but it pained her to think that day would never come. However, 966 years later, Bert would soon change all that. And it all started with a simple question he asked her during a conversation in the parlor room: "Blaze, what's wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bert and Blaze were sitting together in the parlor room at the White House. Over the years, President Raccoon's household was blessed with three new arrivals in the family-two more sons, James Raccoon (September 6, 2452) and Andrew "Andy" Raccoon (January 18, 2928), and a daughter, Moselle Raccoon (June 16, 3001).

"I miss Charles because he froze himself," said Blaze, tears pouring from her eyes.

Bert sat in a chair beside her, listening to her story. He said, "I think Charles never got the chance to make out with you because he was busy with his job as the President, trying to make a better world, and also keeping the gas price at 2.50 and did a better source of energy, so I know about it, too."

Blaze replied, "I promised that I wouldn't forget him, but it's been years since I made that pledge. I couldn't get that image of Charles out of my mind, even if I wanted to, but it's hopeless." She looked up at President Raccoon, her amber eyes glowing. The bright flames burning in the fireplace enhanced that effect. "Bert...I love you...and I would do anything to make your life just as happy as Charles was before he froze himself in the Cryo-Freezer...I would even have a child by you."

Bert looked at Blaze in shock. From that look on her face, he could tell that she was going into heat. He stammered, "But Blaze, I-"

"Sorry. I really need this, and I want this, too, because I know he was busy. I'd hate to hurt him like this, but I _really_ want it."

"...but Blaze, this will hurt Charles in the future-are you sure you really want this new life? I mean, what will you say to him if he finds out?"

"Then I will tell him myself and also get a divorce."

Bert sighed. He knew such an event like this would happen. Then he had an idea. He said, "You can have a second husband. You remember that I made a new law that says anyone can have more wives or husbands. But I want to ask you if that's your decision, and his brother is still living."

"I know," replied Blaze, her voice breaking. "But Charles III got Colleen, since Hunter joined the Dark side. He's helping her living a better life, and he's the new leader of the Road Rovers."

Bert sighed. He had no other choice and he decided to do this. He went over, picked her up, and carried her over to his spot. As he held her body close to his, he whispered softly, "All right. If this is what you want, so be it. I'm going to make you my second wife..." Blaze smiled, but knew she would make Charles upset in the future. However, she decided to take that chance and kissed Bert. He kissed her back, and soon the two were on the carpeted floor, continuing to kiss, hug, cuddle, and stroke each other. Bert murmured to Blaze that he loved her, and she replied with a gentle nuzzle on his bent nose. It was the one night those two would never forget...

Four weeks later, Blaze started to feel different. She became nauseous, felt tired most of the time, and had exhibited some mood swings. The presidential family, after having observed Blaze's mysterious behavior, began speculating about what was probably striking her.

"I think it's the flu," said Rocky. "I can tell that by the way she kept on throwing up."

"Her mood swings," said Sidney. "Blame it on schizophrenia."

"If it's both sickness and mood swings," Moselle piped up. "Then it's gotta be something far worse than either those two."

It was only a matter of time before Blaze found out the true nature of her condition. After paying a visit to the doctor's office, she went up to President Raccoon's Oval Office, and said two words that sent a shockwave through Bert's brain like a lightning bolt: "I'm pregnant."

Bert stared at her. He muttered, "W...what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, Bert," repeated Blaze. "With your child."

Bert slapped a paw to his forehead. He said, "I knew it! I knew that would happen! Oh, Lisa's going to kill me for this..."

"But Bert, didn't you say not long ago that you..."

"I know-the Multiple Spouses Act. I should've never tricked myself into saying that you can be my second wife. I wonder what everybody will think if this event gets into the news. I can almost see that dreaded headline on a Sunday newspaper-'Shocking News: President Cheats On First Lady'."

Then he looked up and saw Lisa peeking through the door. She, too, heard what Blaze just told him. She said, "Bert...is that...true?"

Bert sighed. He muttered, "Yes, Lisa...it's true. I cheated on you. I'm sorry-I never meant to do that to hurt you, really. But if you want to yell at me for being the most unfaithful husband in Canerica, then go ahead. Yell your head off. File a divorce or something."

Lisa walked up to him. But she didn't yell at him-instead, she bent down and kissed him. She said sweetly, "You know, you weren't kidding when you said you were going to issue a new law about having multiple spouses."

"Really?" said Bert, astonished at his wife's affectionate answer.

"Yes, Bert. And come to think of it, I have no hard feelings against Blaze and the child she's going to have by you."

"So...you're gonna forgive me?"

Lisa nodded. "I promise to accept any more children she has by you. I'll even treat them as if they were our own."

Bert smiled. He said, "Thanks, Lisa. I knew I could count on you for protecting my reputation." Turning to Blaze, he continued, "In the meantime, you'd better get yourself something to eat if you want our kid to live."

Nine months passed. In the Charles Roberts Memorial Hospital, Blaze gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He looked just like Bert, with his black mask, black ears, a bent nose, and even a ringed black-and-brown tail. But he had also inherited his mother's bright purple fur and her amber eyes. Blaze loved her newborn son with all her heart. She named the baby boy Charles Roberts II...in memory of her long-gone husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Epliogue

June 12, 3008

It was a crystal clear early Sunday morning, and Bert was asleep in the bedroom at the White House. Suddenly, the cell phone on his nightstand started to ring. He picked it up and answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"President Raccoon? It's me, Skiles."

Bert could recognize that voice anywhere. Skiles was the twin brother of Miles "Tails" Prower, one of Bert's closest friends and a member of the NIPF (National Institute for Past Figures) team. He asked, "Uh...what is it, Skiles? Is it an emergency?"

"No," replied Skiles. "But Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cyrus, and I found someone who might be able to help PowerPaws."

Bert sat rooted in shock. "You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm talking about Charles Roberts, legendary cop and ex-president of the United States. It's been 994 years since he was frozen in the Cryo-Freezer, so I think it's time we showed him what you had done for his country."

"Oh, yes...sure! We'll be right there first thing tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Mr. President. See you then!"

President Raccoon hung the cell phone up, an excited smile on his face. As he stretched his arms and yawned, he started thinking about all the fantastic stories about what was going on during those 994 years. "_Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Blaze's face when she hears about this_!"

THE END


End file.
